


Inequality

by Shelby_M



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, AU. Written long time ago at request from my real-life Subaru-kun: "Fuuma/Kamui - jealousy towards somebody else, with reason or without it - your choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inequality

"Stop playing me! I know how you look at him all the time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop it! I know what are you trying to do!"

"Kamui…"

"I don't want to hear no more!"

Kamui jumps off his chair and storms away, leaving the other man sitting at the table, wearing either frown or a smirk, he cannot tell.

* * *

Fuuma pushes Subaru against the wall, holding his arms, thus blocking movement. Subaru tries to break free, but in vain.

"Fuuma… we can't… we might be seen…"

The teenager shakes his head mockingly.

"In this back alley? Unlikely."

He leans closer to Subaru's lips, but the man backs away, pressing his head against the wall and turning away, hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"Kamui… he knows, doesn't he? He's jealous of you."

Fuuma's grip weakens, and he looks at Subaru with unreadable expression.

"So what? He doesn't know for sure."

"And that's why you may do as you please?"

Fuuma doesn't answer. He makes Subaru turn to him, holding him by his chin, and looks into his mismatched eyes for a long time.

"Exactly," – he answers then, and Subaru realizes, that resistance is futile.

* * *

At home Fuuma is greeted by silence, and Kamui, who is sitting on the floor, in the corner of the room. There is a half empty bottle of wine next to him.

"You're such a bastard," – Kamui says quietly, not looking in Fuuma's direction. – "To think I was so unlucky to fall in love with you."

Fuuma takes his coat off, and sits beside Kamui, taking a sip from his bottle.

"I am who I am."

Kamui closes his eyes tiredly. He has nothing to reply to that – no matter what he says, everything will be the way Fuuma wants it.


End file.
